customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 is a Barney Clip Show that was released on DVD on December 8, 2015. Plot Barney and his friends remember times from Season 9-11 episodes of "Barney & Friends". Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff Series Cast * Jackson * Nick * David * Miguel * Rachel * Anna * Laura * Stacy * Kami * Whitney * Olivia * Tracy * Ryan * Amy * Melanie * Megan * Myra * Marcos * Victor * Sofia * Lily * Tori * Nathan * Mei * Tyler * Eva * Noah Song List # The Barney Theme Song # Everybody's Got Feelings (Scene Taken from: Everybody's Got Feelings) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: Caring Hearts) # I Can Be Anything (Scene Taken from: Imagine That!) # It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Scene Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) # When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: Let's Play Games!) # Growing (Scene Taken from: My Baby Brother) # Make Way for the Truck (Scene Taken from: Keep on Truckin') # I'm a Builder (Scene Taken from: I'm a Builder) # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team (Scene Taken from: Let's Play Games!) # The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Movin' Along) # Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: On the Road Again) # The Hopping Song (Scene Taken from: Look What I Can Do!) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from: Coming on Strong) # Walk Across the Street (Scene Taken from: Home, Safe Home) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) # Captain Pickles (Scene Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!, Imagine That!, Easy as ABC and Look What I Can Do!) # Baby Bop's Blankey (Scene Taken from: My Baby Brother) # Ring Around the Rosie (Scene Taken from: Easy as ABC) # Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: Making a Move!) # Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: Making a Move!) # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air) # Run, Run in One Place (Scene Taken from: Movin' Along) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) # We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: My New Shoes) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: My New Shoes) # Just Can't Get Enough (Scene Taken from: Pistachio) # Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: Full Team Ahead) # Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # What Shall We Paint Today? (Scene Taken from: The Whole Truth) # Pick Up Your Part of the World (Scene Taken from: The Nature of Things) # The Things I Want to Do (Scene Taken from: Grandpa's Visit) # I Miss You (Scene Taken from: The Babysitter) # Welcome to Our Tea Party (Scene Taken from: The Big Garden) # Adventuring to the Circus (Scene Taken from: Lost and Found) # When Tomorrow Comes (Scene Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # Thinkety Think (Scene Taken from: Litterbot) # We Are Little Robots (Scene Taken from: Litterbot) # Keep Trying (Scene Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Do Your Best (Scene Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Nobody Likes to Hear "No" (Scene Taken from: No, No, No!) # The Mad Song (Scene Taken from: The Emperor's Contest) # Honesty (Scene Taken from: The Blame Game) # Barney's Name Game (Scene Taken from: What's Your Name?) # A Perfectly Purple Day (Scene Taken from: Big as Barney) # Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: The Shrinking Blankey) # Talk in Rhyme (Scene Taken from: Rhyming Time) # What Rhymes with... (Scene Taken from: Rhyming Time) # The Rhyming Game (Scene Taken from: Rhyming Time) # This is My Habitat (Scene Taken from: Habitat) # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: The Chase) # A Friend Like You # I Love You Trivia * This is another Barney home video to have musical arrangements for Barney's Birthday Bash. * In the front cover of the DVD, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff appeared with the kids from Season 9 and Season 11 (Stacy, David, Laura, Olivia, Ryan, Jackson, Miguel, Nick, Megan, Amy, Melanie, Tracy, Eva, Noah, Victor, Sofia, Mei, Tori, Tyler, Nathan, Lily, Marcos, Myra, Whitney, Anna, Kami and Rachel) (from left and right) wearing same clothes: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. ** Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. ** Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. ** Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. ** Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * This is another Barney video not to feature any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Season 9-11 episodes of "Barney & Friends". * Since A Very Merry Christmas and Barney's Musical Jukebox, this video was originally going to take place at Barney's house, but HIT Entertainment decided to continue using the park instead. * The credits use the same music from Dino-Mite Birthday. * The same rendition of I Love You that is used in Barney's Birthday Bash would've also been used.